


The Houseguest

by MerMagicAnaLily



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Closeted, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Talk of sex, They’re high schoolers, boys discovering themselves, nothing pictured, only talk of it, was a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: Continuation from Absolutely PerfectT.J. is staying over at the Goodman’s house until his mom comes back, and as far as their parents know, they’re just friends...sharing a bed...for maybe two months...Since when did T.J. sleep shirtless?(NOT SMUT JUST FLUFF)





	1. Chapter 1 Absolutely Perfect

Cyrus bit his lip, nervous about what was about to come. He remembered his step-mom sitting him down earlier that week. 

* * *

_ “Cyrus, sweetie, mind sitting down for a second,” Sharon said when he came back home from school. Cyrus still hadn’t come out to his family, too nervous about what could happen, but he was doing well with his boyfriend, Thelonious Jagger Kippen. He loved the way that name rolled around in his head. Cyrus and Thelonious, Kippen and Goodman. T.J. Goodman? Cyrus Kippen? Cyrus and Thelonious Goodman-Kippen? _

_ “Cyrus?” Sharon asked again, snapping him out of his little daydream.  _

_ “Oh..sorry, I got a little distracted,” he chuckled nervously and sat down. “Is everything okay?” _

_ “Yes, but I do have to apologize. I didn’t ask you beforehand, but Mrs. Kippen called saying she has to leave town for a couple of weeks.”  _

_ “Oh, is everything okay?” _

_ “Yes, she said she has to take care of her mother, so she was looking for places for her kids. Amber is already staying with Andi and the Mack’s. She asked me because you and T.J. are so close, and I didn’t think to ask you before I said yes.” _

_ “Wait...T.J. is staying here for a few weeks? But our guest bedroom is being renovated.” _

_ “Yes, I’m sorry sweetheart...you wouldn’t mind sharing with him. We can find him a sleeping bag or something-” _

_ “No! I mean, no Sharon, it’s fine. I’ve got a pretty big bed, and I’ve shared beds on school trips before. I’m sure he won’t mind. I don’t,” Cyrus felt like he deserved the academy award for that performance. T.J. was going to spend the night with him! In his room! For several weeks!  _

_ Maybe there was an advantage to being a closeted gay with a secret boyfriend, he joked to himself. He was about to text T.J. when he got a message popping up on his phone.  _

_ -Did you hear the news yet?- _

* * *

Cyrus looked over everything. He cleared out some space in his drawers and his closet for T.J. to put his stuff in and set up the extra towels and everything, and then he prayed to everything that was and could be up above thanking them for letting him be able to do this. 

He was pacing the room. T.J. could come in at any minute, and everything was perfect, right? He went over the mental checklist again and again, wondering if anything was missing when there was a knock at the door to his house. 

“I’ve got it!” he said, rushing down the stairs and getting to the door, opening it to see  _ him _ .

“Hey Teej,” he said smiling. T.J.’s face broke out in a smile too. 

“Hey muffin,” he said happily. “Guess we’re going to be hanging out for a few weeks.” 

Cyrus wanted to grab him and drag him up to his room immediately, but his dad went to T.J. to greet him and start some small talk. It’s official, if there’s a hell, it’s waiting patiently while his dad kept his boyfriend in the living room forever. He was hopping from foot to foot as his father and stepmother spoke with T.J. about how his mother and grandmother were doing. 

“My mom thinks that the absolute worst case scenario, I’d be here maybe two months,” he said, and Cyrus’s heart did flips inside of his chest. Anywhere between a week and two months...he was the luckiest sixteen year old alive. 

“Well, we’ll let you get settled,” his father  _ finally _ said. “We’ll call you both down for dinner.”

“Thanks again Dr. Goodman, and Dr. Goodman,” T.J. said with a smile, and Cyrus immediately grabbed T.J’s arm and led him up the stairs to his room. 

“How did you not go completely insane while my parents kept you?” Cyrus said, closing his door. Since they didn’t know that the two were dating, there was no “three inches open” rule. “Also, who knew you were so polite with adults?” 

T.J. laughed a little and put his stuff down on Cyrus’s bed and saw that the door was closed before taking Cyrus’s hand, pulling him in. “Because if I left right then, they would have gotten suspicious and we wouldn’t be able to share a room,” he said, touching his cheek. “I may have Dyscalculia, but the rest of me is a little smart.” 

Cyrus rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend the rest of the way down to kiss him. T.J. smiled and held his hand and his cheek, while Cyrus’s other hand moved from the collar of his shirt to the back of his neck. They both closed their eyes in the kiss, sighing contently. It reminded both of them of their first kiss.

* * *

_ It was only three weeks after Andi’s amazing party, and Cyrus and T.J. had decided to officially call themselves boyfriends, though they were keeping it on the down low, they were going out more together, holding hands in public and at school, and just simply enjoying being with each other and exploring their romantic interests with each other.  _

_ They had just finished a date at a restaurant that wasn’t The Spoon, and they were walking around Shadyside and made their way across the park. “Wanna swing?” _

_ T.J. laughed and looked Cyrus in the eyes. “Only if you sing.” _

_ “You’re never going to let that go, will you?” _

_ “Nope. You couldn’t pay me enough,” he said, taking him to the swings. They each got their own swing, the same swing they were on the first time, and they were still holding hands, swaying gently.  _

_ “You know, benches and swings are kind of our thing,” Cyrus said. “Both of them are where we actually got a real talk.” _

_ “That’s true…” T.J. said, thinking about it for the first time. “I saw you swinging here after getting you that muffin, and I knew I had to get to know you better.” _

_ “I think you know me pretty well…” Cyrus said. “What do you think?” _

_ T.J. stopped swinging and made Cyrus’s swing stop, bringing it closer. “I think, maybe we should do something other than talk?” he had a bit of nervousness in his voice. The same nervousness that was there at the party before they confessed their feelings to each other and held hands for the first time. _

_ Cyrus looked from T.J.’s lips to his eyes. “Thelonious, I think you should follow your gut…” _

_ He closed his eyes leaned in and pressed his lips against Cyrus’s, holding one of his hands and the chain of his swing in the other. Cyrus closed his eyes and kissed his boyfriend back. Both of them pulled away a little after. “I think swings are winning over benches now,” T.J. joked. Cyrus laughed and nudged his shoulder, kissing him gently again. _

* * *

Neither of them realized that they fell into the bed, and they both blushed and moved away, sitting on the bed normally. “Sorry…” T.J. said, his ears turning red as well. 

“I think we both got swept into it. But I should say, that...right now…”

“I’m not ready either,” T.J. said. “Not yet.”

Cyrus laughed a little. “Alright, we’re on the same page...feels good for once.”

“That, I one hundred percent agree with. Especially with the whole Kira thing.”

“I thought we agreed we don’t talk to her or about her unless absolutely necessary,” Cyrus said. “I’ll start a jar.”

“I’ll pay you in handholding,” T.J. said back. He gave him another kiss, and got up. “Where can I unpack?”

Cyrus got up and showed him all the free spaces. 

* * *

“So, you have certainly charmed my parents,” Cyrus said, as they went back to his room for the night. Cyrus was also happy that it was a Saturday, meaning that they could sleep in tomorrow. 

“Good to know for the future, right?” T.J. joked back. “They seem to like stories about the kiddie gym I work at.”

“You’re good with kids, Mr. Not-so-scary Basketball Guy,” Cyrus said. 

“They like you a lot too, Chocolate Chocolate Chip Muffin,” he said back. “You should get a job there.”

“Put the gay agenda out on the children, huh?” Cyrus teased. “Make all religious bigots quake with fear.”

“Slowly turning each of their children gay,” T.J. said, back, taking Cyrus’s hand. “You know, at the swings that day, when we got to really meet for the first time, did I ever tell you how much I hated hearing you call me “Scary Basketball Guy?””

“No, oh no, I didn’t want to upset you, I’m sorry,” He said. 

“No, but...it’s kinda good you said that. I used to not care about how I was, who hated me, but hearing you say that about me? Before that only a couple of my friends and the kids at the gym knew the real me. You helped me come out in that sense.”

“Now if only we could properly come out…” Cyrus said glumly. 

T.J. squeezed his hand. “We’re allowed to come out at our own pace, Cy,” he said. “All of our friends know, our real friends,” he said. “And even though I’m sure we both think our parents would be okay with it, it’s still scary to come out to them.”

“What if…” Cyrus said. “We make a goal. Not a pact, a goal, which means it’s okay if we don’t meet it, but make it a goal that we come out to our families before graduating?”

T.J. thought, but nodded in the end. “I think that’s a reasonable goal...graduation. That way, on the really far chance that they wanted to kick us out…”

“We’d be going to college right out,” Cyrus said. 

“I’ll go with that goal. Until then, our friends are more than enough, and people at school couldn’t give a shit about the handholding and kisses we steal,” T.J. said, putting his arm around Cyrus’s shoulders.

“I’m pretty sure we’re about to be voted cutest couple. Though Buffy and Marty are fighting hard,” Cyrus said. “Did you see the giant teddy bears and boxes of chocolates they give to each other?”

“We’re probably the school’s first gay couple and considering how people absolutely loved “Love, Simon,” I think most of them think it’s homophobic if they didn’t vote for us,” T.J. said, laughing. Cyrus laughed too, curling into T.J.’s chest a little, then looking up to kiss him again. T.J. kissed back, hugging him. 

“How about,” Cyrus said, breaking their kiss after a while. “We get changed and watch movies and cuddle?”

“I could not love that idea more,” he said, kissing his cheek and getting up, grabbing his sleepwear. “You mind if I change in the bathroom?”

“Not at all, go ahead,” Cyrus said. He watched as his boyfriend got up and went to the bathroom and Cyrus started getting changed in his room, working quickly so that he wasn’t caught mid-changing and could actually stay composed in front of his boyfriend. 

“Hey, uh..Cy…?” He heard T.J.’s voice through the door. “So...I forgot to mention that I usually don’t sleep with a shirt on...I can put one on if it would make you more comfortable…”

“No...it’s fine, whatever is more comfortable to you,” Cyrus said back. “You’re the guest.”

The second T.J. opened the door, Cyrus knew all composure flew out the window. T.J. looked at him worried. “Are you sure you don’t want me to put on a shirt?”

“I’m fine, it’s fine,” Cyrus said. It was a lot more than fine. “Just...I’ve got my Netflix pulled up. Help me pick a movie.” 

T.J. settled on the bed next to Cyrus and they decided to watch Coco, since T.J. knew how much Cyrus loved Disney Movies. He didn’t tell Cyrus, but he was planning on surprising his boyfriend at graduation with a two week Disney World vacation. He was saving up all of his money at the kiddie gym in order to do that. 

Cyrus curled up on T.J.’s chest, one of his arms around Cyrus and rubbing circles on his, and the arm not wrapped around Cyrus was holding his hand, with their fingers interlocked. Cyrus didn’t even notice how sometimes T.J. would stop watching the movie and just look down at his boyfriend relaxing on him. He thought about how several years ago, he was so deep in the closet, he let Kira almost ruin what he had with Cyrus, how scared he was to come out. He would never have imagined being in a position where they were cuddling at his house, watching Disney movies and going on dates whenever both of them had a free moment. 

“Hey,” T.J. said at one of the quieter moments of the movie. He had been thinking about this for quite a while, almost over a month. “I love you.”

“Wait,” Cyrus looked up at him. “Really?”

T.J.’s heart caught on his throat. “Yeah...I love you Cyrus.”

He smiled and went closer to his face. “I love you too, Thelonious Jagger.” 

T.J. leaned in to kiss him again. “And never say that name in public. 

“How many years do I have to keep promising you that I won’t?” Cyrus said. 

He shrugged. “Besides, I kind of like that you’re the only person who isn’t directly related to me who knows my actual name. Makes it special.” 

Cyrus kissed him again, smiling before they went back to cuddling and watching the movie. 

Neither of them knew when they fell asleep, but when Cyrus woke up, he saw sunlight streaming in through the window, the T.V. flashed the Netflix message “Are you still watching?” and the best part: Thelonious Jagger Kippen with his chest pressed against Cyrus’s back, their legs slightly tangled together, and somehow, miraculously, holding hands.

Cyrus leaned back down on the bed, pressing himself against T.J.

This felt absolutely perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Cyrus smiled as he woke up again with T.J. wrapped around him. One thing he loved learning about him was that T.J. was the human equivalent of a koala when he slept, clinging onto Cyrus whatever way her could. He shifted around in the bed, turning to face him, and kissed him gently. 

The second thing he loved learning, T.J. loved waking up with kisses. Still half asleep, he pulled Cyrus closer and snuggled into him. 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Cyrus said, curling into his chest, still slightly blushing but not-so-secretly loving the fact that T.J. slept shirtless. It made cuddling into his boyfriend all the better. 

“Is the sun up?” 

Cyrus laughed a little. “Yeah...it’s up.” 

“Then tell it to go back the fuck down,” he said, making Cyrus laugh again. 

“Come on, we gotta get up. Things to do. You have work.”

He groaned. “That place is lucky I love kids,” he said. “You know they keep asking about you. They think we’d look cute together.”

“Well...considering we are together…”

“We’re just not out yet,” T.J. reminded him. “Which even though it sucks overall...means your parents are okay with us sharing a room and a bed while my mom is in another state.”

“That’s true…” he said. “And it means we get to do this every night,” he said, kissing him again. T.J. smiled and kissed him back, pulling him close as their kisses turned into making out, and T.J. slowly started moving to go on top of him. Cyrus shifted, letting him get on top, remembering the first time they had a make out session.

* * *

_ It was after a pretty brutal defeat one basketball game during their first year at Grant High, Cyrus found T.J. in the locker room alone, and he went to the bake sale outside first.  _

_ “I know you like eating your feelings,” he said, sitting next to his scowling boyfriend and holding out a muffin. “It’s just blueberry...no macadamia nuts...but I thought better than nothing?”  _

_ T.J. sighed and softened, taking the muffin. “Sorry...I just...the captain doesn’t listen to me and underestimates me and my abilities and…” he saw Cyrus’s knowing look and groaned. “And he’s me...isn’t he?” _

_ “By your description, it sounds exactly like how you treated Buffy at first.” _

_ T.J. groaned and put his head in his hands. “Okay, you’re right. Remind me how Buffy changed that?” _

_ “She made you fall in love with me,” Cyrus joked, making T.J. snort. “I’m only half joking. You only started being nicer after you got me my chocolate chocolate chip muffin.” _

_ “Well...I’m either screwed, or I need to find one of my friends to pimp out to the captain. “Cyrus laughed and nudged him, and T.J. put his arm around him. “I’m glad though...you helped make me a better person, and I don’t think I could ever thank you enough for that.”  _

_ Cyrus smiled and looked around, making sure that the locker room was actually empty before kissing him. T.J. smiled and kissed back, holding him tighter. He started deepening the kiss slowly, making sure Cyrus wasn’t feeling pressured into doing more than he felt comfortable. _

_ But it was the opposite. Cyrus was the one who wanted T.J. to do more, and pulled him closer by the basketball jersey, getting up slightly and getting T.J. to get off the bench and out of their awkward position. Then T.J. got the courage to slowly and gently push Cyrus against the lockers holding his hips with one hand and the other going next to Cyrus’s head against the lockers. _

_ Both of their eyes were closed and they were lost in the kissing until they heard the locker room door open and they immediately stepped back blushing deep red.  _

_ “See you at the park after?” Cyrus asked.  _

_ “I’ll bring the food this time.” T.J. smiled. _

* * *

T.J. finally noticed his hand had started going under Cyrus’s shirt, just slightly below the hem, and he stopped, pulling away. “Sorry…” he said, getting up. 

“No...It’s okay...it wasn’t bad, you know,” Cyrus said. 

“You mean…?”

“I mean...you’re always shirtless when you sleep so...I touch you there,” he said, turning absolutely red.

“I mean...it’s different though...going under a shirt...isn’t it?” 

“I don’t think so...at least not that much,” he said. “I mean...if I took it off right now and we went back to what we were doing…” Cyrus trailed off. He was very self conscious about his body, and when dating a guy like T.J., he was so perfect, and the body T.J. had, it made Cyrus painfully aware of his own body. 

“Cy...I don’t want you doing anything you’re not comfortable doing, and I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” he said. 

“I just…” Cyrus sighed. “You’re so perfect...I mean...not  _ perfect  _ perfect, but still...it’s...compared to you, I’m a half mashed potato.”

“Well...considering we eat baby taters quite a lot…” T.J. said teasingly until Cyrus lightly slapped his arm. “I’m kidding. You know I wouldn’t see anything bad about you. In fact, I kinda think your faults and imperfections are the best parts of you. It reminds me that if someone as amazing as you is imperfect, it means that maybe my past self being a total dick isn’t that bad.” He paused. “That doesn’t make any sense, does it?”

“It does,” he said, and kissed him again. “And I love hearing that.”

He was about to say more but his step-mom called them both down for breakfast and instinctively, they both dropped their hands from their intertwined position. 

“Hopefully it won’t take more years to come out to our families?” T.J. said, looking at him before getting up to put on a Grant High basketball shirt, one of about two million that he owned. 

“After your mom gets back, so we can continue the sleepovers like this? If our parents knew we were dating…”

“They’d probably at the very least separate our rooms?”

“There’s a chance they would sleep in a tent outside so you would have the other bed in this house separate from mine,” he joked. 

“Alright, in the closet until after my mom gets back,” T.J. said. “And then we tell them together?”

“Sounds like the perfect plan Theo.” T.J. stared him down. “I’m allowed Theo. People will think you’re Theodore, not Thelonious.”

“Better than Amber calling me Thel, or Jag,” he said. “Now I don’t know about you, but I’m absolutely starving.”

* * *

At school, they were still closeted as well, but their immediate group of friends knew, and supported them. They passed stuff over to them at lunch so that they could hold hands, stood in front of them while looking away so they could steal kisses, and gave Cyrus an excuse to go to T.J.’s basketball practices and games, making them one big friend group instead of just a closeted boyfriend. 

“So,” Marty came up to Cyrus a little after fourth period before the group met up all together. “Saturday is both of our four year anniversaries,” he said. “You and T.J. have any plans?”

“He’s still staying at my house, so we might just watch Netflix like we do every night,” he said. 

“Perfect excuse, group hang that’s secretly a double date?” Marty offered. “It could be fun, plus we got together with our partners on the same day at Andi’s party so...fitting?”

“I’ll ask T.J.,” Cyrus said. “But it could be fun. Personally? I’m in.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cyrus didn’t even mind the smell of sweaty gym socks right now, his mind was otherwise occupied. And by mind, he really meant mouth because right now, he was pushed against the wall of ugly green lockers in the boys locker room during his lunch period. His arms were wrapped around T.J.’s neck, while his boyfriend kept his hands firmly on Cyrus’s hips, holding them so tightly he could almost bruise him. Both of them were absolutely desperate to touch each other, pretty much having only this moment during their entire day at school where they didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing them there.

“Hey! Coach! I have a question about the play for the next game!” They heard Marty’s voice and broke away, quickly adjusting themselves so it looked like they were just talking about classes. The coached walked past them, greeting them both with a head nod and wrapping up with Marty about the play he was asking the question about before Marty thanked him and met up with the couple. The coach disappeared into his office. 

“What would you two gay idiots do without me?” He teased.

“Probably recruit Jonah,” Cyrus quipped back. “But thanks for having our back.”

“You got it. Especially since I know how it is. I know what it’s like not to be ready to be out.”

“You don’t ever have to be out if you don’t want to,” T.J. said. “People around here still treat gay and trans differently...which is absolute bullshit.”

“Agreed,” Marty sighed. “And I’m sure I’d be fine safety-wise...at least at school and around town…”

“Are you still staying at my mom’s house while I’m at my dad’s?” Cyrus asked. 

“Yeah...thanks again for letting me.”

“Anytime dude, whatever you need, whenever.”

“I still can’t believe you were kicked out,” T.J. said. “At least I don’t have to worry about that. My mom was super cool when Amber came out, so I’m sure that it’ll be the same for me.”

“So...why aren’t you out to her? If you really aren’t worried?” Marty asked.

“Purely selfish reasons,” Cyrus teased and laughed. “So he can stay sleeping over at my house.”

“In his room...sharing his bed…”

“Say no more,” Marty said quickly. 

“Nothing else to say,” T.J. said. “Sorry to disappoint your pervert fantasies.”

“Really? Nothing else?” Marty rolled his eyes as they all walked out of the locker room. “Absolutely nothing?”

“Everything we do is allowed to be shown onscreen of a PG-13 movie.”

“The 13 is because it’s gay,” Cyrus said. “We are boring. We make out, cuddle, and watch shitty movies on Netflix. We watched Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs the other day.”

“Shitty movies indeed,” Marty said rolling his eyes. “You sound a lot like me and Buffy.”

“Now that I’m surprised about,” T.J. said. “With the way you two act and are so competitive, but in a playfully way, I would have thought you guys let the fun tension get to you and...y’know…”

“Not that it’s not completely humiliating...the way you’re talking about what you think my sex life would be like,” Marty said. “Part of us are just...y’know...don’t know how?” He said. “Straight people have it the easiest. Then gay people do too, but...trans? Plus...Buffy is straight…”

“Buffy likes you...more than anyone or anything,” Cyrus said. “She doesn’t care what’s in your pants.”

“I know she doesn’t...but that’s while my pants are on,” he said. “And you guys are the only other queer kids I can talk to about this…and I’m wishing I had one other queer friend, any other queer friend.”

“If you actually thought that,” Cyrus said. “You wouldn’t be talking to us at all. And you could stop talking to us.”

“I hate it when you’re right…” Marty said, opening his locker and shoving his head inside of it. “I don’t know if I want to do anything until after I transition medically.”

“That’s your right,” T.J. said.

“But what if Buffy wants to do stuff before?”

“Well...she’s not going to break up with you over that,” Cyrus said. “But you need to talk to her about it. Be honest. It’s your body, and if that’s important to you, make sure she knows that.”

* * *

It was after dinner at Cyrus’s house and he and T.J. had already showered and changed into their sleepwear, and Cyrus was resting his head on T.J.’s bare chest, absentmindedly tracing shapes on his skin as they watched another Disney movie. 

Cyrus couldn’t help but let his mind wander to what Marty was saying earlier, about how frustrating it must be for their partner to want more while they weren’t ready for it. He looked up at T.J., who was engrossed in watching the Princess and the Frog, lightly petting/scratching the hair on the back of Cyrus’s head. 

“Hey...Teej?”

“Yeah Cy?” He asked softly. 

“I...I’ve been thinking…”

“Was it about how Dr. Facilier’s plan would make more sense to keep Nareen in a basement or limbo rather than turn him into a frog since frogs can easily get loose?”

“No…” he said with a small smile. “It wasn’t Disney related.”

“That’s a shame...I thought you wanted us to stay on topic.”

Cyrus stuck out his tongue before pulling away from him, making T.J. whine slightly, before looking at him. “I was talking about what we talked to Marty about...about our partners wanting more?”

“Cy...are you worried that you’re not...I dunno...satisfying me? For lack of a better term?”

“I mean...you’re the captain of the basketball team. If you were dating girls, you probably would have blown through like five girls and slept with them all.”

“First of all, that’s a stereotype from movies, second, I’m gay, remember?” T.J. said. “Just like you. I don’t think sleeping with girls applies to me.” 

“But..I mean...you know…” he looked away and blushed, and T.J. brought his hand to his face, making him look him in the eyes again. 

“I know what you mean, but I meant what I keep telling you before, I’m not ready.”

“Really?” Cyrus asked, sitting up. 

“Yeah...I mean, I’ve had “The Talk” with her about fifteen times, and I don’t think her warnings about pregnancy affects you too much...and the only gay version of the talk with her was with Amber, and I don’t think they bisect with two gay dudes rather than lesbians.”

“But if you had “The Talk”-“

“Then I would have more information to go off on to talk to you about,” he said. “There’s a chance I still wouldn’t have been ready. Sex is...it’s a huge step, and there’s a lot to think about, even if we take all the safety concerns out of it.”

“I mean...it doesn’t help that you look like...well,  _ that  _ right now…” he blushed again and looked just away from them. 

“You mean shirtless?” T.J. said. “I told you I slept shirtless since I was seven...body heat. But I can put on a shirt to make you more comfortable easily.”

“No! No!” He said. “I like you shirtless...with all the implications you want involved,” he said. “I just...I’m a mixed bag of insecurities and you’re...the literal exact opposite.”

“I don’t want you doing anything you’re insecure about and nothing to please what some imaginary third person might think of our relationship and how fast or slow we’re progressing.”

Cyrus nodded and kissed him again. “DId you know you’re an absolutely perfect boyfriend?”

“You’re an amazing boyfriend by comparison,” he said, then looked at his boyfriend, the perfect human with the perfect body, then back down at his own, with the pale skin and uneven bumps hidden under his shirt. Then he remembered how nice it felt for T.J. to touch his skin gently, and how T.J. freaked out. He said under the clothes were not the same as with no clothes, so he bit his lip and took off his shirt, not meeting T.J.’ s eyes. 

T.J. meanwhile was staring at him in shock. “Muffin...I told you...I don’t need to-“

“I know,” Cyrus said. “But you sleep shirtless, and it’s nice when you let your hands go under my shirt...but you felt like it was pushing me when the shirt was on...so no barriers, no pushing,” he said. 

“Are you okay? Really though?”

“Yes, I am,” Cyrus said, giving him a kiss. “I still need to be PG-13…”

“13 for gayness,” T.J. amended, to which Cyrus nodded. 

“But...even PG-13 movies go to the Beach and see shirtless boys,” he said. “And I thought it would be nice cuddling like this…”

“I think I’ll like that,” he said, pulling Cyrus in for a deep kiss, which quickly turned into a make out. And they both silently agreed, this would be perfect for them. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning in case anyone forgot or needs to read it, NO EXPLICIT SMUT WILL BE HERE. All PG-13, which means that talking about sex is still fully on the table.
> 
> Oh, and if you think cishet people can’t date trans folks, y’all can gtfo. Buffy is cishet, and Marty is a straight trans dude. Buffy isn’t queer in the slightest but she won’t like Marty a smidge less for who he is.

Cyrus woke up with his back pressed against T.J., like he had every morning for two weeks now. He smiled and scoot back further into his boyfriend, taking T.J.’s hand in his and squeezing it. T.J. groaned a little and shifted. “You need to learn how to sleep in, Goodman,” he mumbled, pressing his lips into Cyrus’s neck and shoulder. Until that second, Cyrus had almost forgotten that he had slept shirtless like T.J., and his entire face felt hot. 

“You need to learn how to wake up like the rest of humanity,” he quipped back, turning around. “Besides, waking up earlier means we can just be together for a little longer before my dad and step-mom wake up and call us down for breakfast.” 

T.J. opened one eye and looked at him. “You’re lucky I like you so much.”

“I’m well aware,” Cyrus laughed, and T.J. grabbed him around his waist and pulled him in, kissing him deeply. Cyrus closed his eyes and kissed back, letting his fingers play with the hairs on the back of T.J.’s head. They tangled their legs together and T.J. put his hand on Cyrus’s hip to hold him close. 

The two let their ‘good-morning’ kisses turn into a riled up teenage makeout, and T.J. was actually starting to leave little red marks on Cyrus’s skin from holding him so tightly, not that he minded in the slightest. The two didn’t even have to break apart to talk or look at each other for Cyrus to shift down and T.J. climb on top, leaning into each other as Cyrus propped himself up on his elbows and his pillows, trying to get closer to his boyfriend.

Of course, T.J. had to change the game on him and stopped kissing his lips to switch over and kiss Cyrus right where his shoulder met his neck. Cyrus squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to stop an involuntary moan from slipping out. He ran his fingers across T.J.’s chest and over his torso. T.J. was the one who had to swallow a moan with that, trying to stay quiet so that they wouldn’t call attention to Cyrus’s parents. 

Cyrus ended up pushing him off to flip them over, having T.J. sit against the headboard and he half-sat on his lap, going back to kissing him like they were before. T.J. looked at him shocked before he was distracted again, taking his hips in his hands again while Cyrus grabbed T.J.’s hair, running his fingers through the ungelled poof. They both kept going, until Cyrus accidentally scooted forward more and T.J. pulled away, pushing Cyrus’s hips away. 

“S-sorry…” he said. “I’m just…”

“That was a total accident, I swear,” he said, getting off of him and next to him instead. “I wasn’t planning on-“

“I know,” he said. “I guess I panicked a little?”

Cyrus couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. “In a makeout session between the two of us...it ended up being you who freaked out?” He looked at T.J. and kissed his cheek. “Maybe we do have a few things in common.”

T.J. laughed and took his hand before giving him a gentle kiss. “Just...I’m not sure either of us are ready for this…”

“And whenever either of us start feeling ready,” Cyrus said, giving their hands a squeeze. “We’ll do what we do best. We’ll talk it out.”

* * *

Since T.J. and Marty had to go to a meeting for the boy’s basketball team regarding an upcoming trip, Cyrus and Buffy had their lunch alone since Andi was in another school and Jonah and Amber had different lunch periods. 

“So…” Buffy asked, sitting down across from her best friend. “How’s the extended sleepover between you and T.J.?”

“It’s going really good,” he said with a smile. “He’s such a great cuddler, honestly.”

“Is cuddling what we’re calling it?” She asked suggestively. 

“It’s what I’m calling the truth,” he said. “I swear we went over this with Marty not too long ago. Everything we do is allowed in a PG-13 movie on screen.”

“Wow...you have your boyfriend, who in your words, is hotter than the sun and more compassionate than all Hallmark Christmas Movie romances combined, sleeping in your bed every night...and you’re not doing anything?”

“No, neither of us are ready for that. It’s kind of a big deal,” he said. “Not that people should care that much about people doing it or not...but T.J. and I just...we like where we are and having sex before we’re both 100% sure about it might ruin things.”

“But...is it mutual at least? Or…”

“Something tells me this isn’t one hundred percent about me and T.J…” Cyrus said, giving her a knowing look. 

Buffy looked at him and sighed. “I sometimes forget who all four of your parents are,” she said. “Maybe it’s not…”

“Do you need talk to someone you know will never judge you?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I just...it sometimes feels like Marty wants to go farther with me...but he’s stopping himself…”

“What do you mean?”

“Put in sports terms…”

“Terrible idea,” Cyrus said. 

“He’s hitting a lot of bases but not rounding home...and the bases are pretty one sided.”

“Okay...I’m surprised I actually understood that metaphor,” he said with wide eyes. “So...when you say one sided…?”

“He does a lot for me, but doesn’t really let me do anything back.”

“And I know exactly what’s wrong,” Cyrus said. “Would I be safe to assume that when it comes to...seeing each other, he’s seen more of you than the other way around?”

“Most I’ve seen is him changing shirts and I got a peek at his binder,” she said. 

“He was kinda talking about this the other day,” he said. “I mean...you identify as a straight, right?”

“Yeah, and I’m dating Marty, who also identifies as straight,” she said. “We’re a nice heterosexual couple,” she said. “What’s the problem?”

Cyrus looked at her. “Not that many straight people would date a trans person of the opposite gender,” he said. 

“What do you mean?”

“Lots of straight guys wouldn’t date trans girls, and not many straight girls are willing to date trans men.”

“Why? Marty knows I don’t care about his assigned sex at birth.”

“It’s one thing to know it while you two are doing couple-y things like watching movies, holding hands, that sort of thing. But when confronting something that has a lot to do with his body…”

“Does he think I wouldn’t have sex with him before he medically transitioned? If he ever chose to do that?” Buffy asked. 

“Lots of straight people wouldn’t...which absolutely sucks...some gay people wouldn’t date or do any of this stuff with trans folks either...again, also sucks.”

“Yeah...I guess…” she said. “So Marty knows, but like, doesn’t really know, that I don’t care about what his body looks like, and that I like him because...well...it’s Marty, it’s impossible not to like him.”

“You know what you need to do?” He asked her. She shook her head. “Talk to him. Next time you two are alone and it comes up naturally, like...he’s running your bases?”

“Correct metaphor.”

“Oh thank god,” he let out a sigh of relief. “Next time he’s doing that, or more like, about to do that, talk to him. Open and honest communication is the only way things work out with anything.”

“Talk to him...and tell him that I want to have sex with him?” She asked. “Or at least...not be so one-sided? Because it feels like I’m taking advantage of him sometimes…” 

“Tell him,” he said. “”That’s also how he’ll know how much you care about him as a person.”

“Thanks Cy,” she said. “And...are you sure you’re also not ready for more?”

“I’m not ready for all that, I swear,” he said. “But either way...Teej and I do talk all the time. That’s why we work.”

* * *

Back at home, after dinner, Cyrus and T.J. put on Stranger Things so that they could catch up, but were in the process of missing it all over again since they were back to making out. 

“You think if we were out at school and to our families,” Cyrus said while they were taking a breathing break. “We’d be at each other like this?”

“No clue,” T.J. breathed out. “But I’m not going to complain about the two of us like this,” he said, leaning in to kiss Cyrus again. It didn’t take long until Cyrus was climbing over T.J.’s lap again when Cyrus pulled away this time. 

“You know...Buffy and I were talking…” he said. 

“What about?”

“You know...Marty and stuff…” T.J. nodded and let him continue. “And...about how we should talk…”

“Everything okay?” He got a little worried. 

“Relationship wise, absolutely,” he said. “I’m talking about...you know...physically.”

“Wait...I thought you didn’t want to have sex yet…”

“I don’t! Really, not yet,” he said. “But...I also don’t want there to be a...you know...an absolutely nothing happening sort of deal too.”

“So what are you saying?” 

“You know...slide over a couple of bases?”

“What?”

“Yeah I did the sports metaphor correctly once, didn’t do it this time,” he sighed. “I mean...explore a little? Try it little by little?”

“Like...touch each other a little?” He asked. 

“Nothing major if you don’t want to...but, you know…”

“I seem to know a lot right now,” T.J. joked lightly.

Cyrus laughed a little. “Sorry, I haven’t been this nervous around you since...well...scary-basketball-guy…”

“Am I scary right now?” He asked worried. 

“No! Just...right now it’s the equivalent of trying to ask Thor if he would give me a hug and adopt me,” he said. “Intimidating because you’re so amazing…”

T.J. smiled at him with what Cyrus could only describe as his heart-eyes. “That’s how I felt around you for the longest time.”

“So…?” Cyrus asked blushing. 

“I’m willing to try small steps,” he said. “Trust me, if I let my teenage instincts take over, we’d have the opposite problem, because I really like you, and...you know, you’re hot.”

“I am?” Cyrus asked surprised. “You think I’m hot?”

“Step one is working on your self esteem, clearly,” T.J. said. “But yes, you are. I’m afraid of going to fast and ruining the best thing I’ve got going. I’m always afraid of losing you.” 

“I remember...the gun incident…” T.J. nodded. 

“But, Thelonious…” Cyrus said. “It would be really hard for me to hate you.”

T.J. smiled and kissed him again, and put his hands on Cyrus’s hips, letting him shift closer up his body as they made out.


	5. Chapter 5

“So…” Cyrus met up with Buffy a few days later at the mall. It was almost a friends and family day event at SAVA and Andi invited the whole group to go see her newest art pieces. Buffy and Cyrus decided to go to the mall and pick out a “Congratulations” gift for her while their boyfriends were busy at practice. “How are things going with you and Marty? Did you two get to talk?”

“Yeah...we talked...and we did more than talk…” She smiled and blushed a little. 

“Oh did you?” He looked at her with raised eyebrows. “Do tell.”

“Cyrus, don’t tell me you’re interested in us heteros,” she teased. 

“I’m interested in my Buffy,” he said. “Besides, are we going to start keeping secrets now?”

“No, no we’re not,” she said. “Marty told me he doesn’t like taking his binder off at all, and even plays with it on, which I heavily objected to. You know how dangerous it is to play with a binder on?”

“I’ve heard. Binders compress...and in sports, breathing is important, or so I’ve heard…” Cyrus said, mocking his own athleticism. 

“Well, he said that he doesn’t like showing, especially in games with all men, so I took him sports bra shopping.”

“He was okay with that?” 

“Totally, we played it like I was the one looking for the bra, then we would both go into the fitting room and I’d turn around and let him try it on and make sure he felt comfortable enough in it. Found a really good brand, and we bought like seven in the color closest matching to his skin so it wouldn’t be noticeable while he played.”

“That’s good...but how did you know about the binder thing? Most cishet people don’t know too much about binder safety.”

“When he came out to me, shortly after we started dating, I did a ton of research on what changes he might go through if he wanted to start T, what binders he might wear and how to wear them safely, what surgeries he might want to have in the future, and how to support him as best I could,” she said. “I wanted to be a good girlfriend.”

“Buffy...that isn’t just being a good girlfriend...that’s being the best girlfriend ever.”

She smiled. “Thanks, I try. But we’re still competitive as hell. He got me this giant teddy bear that didn’t fit into my locker, so I made sure there were enough boxes of chocolates his fifth period that he couldn’t see the teacher over his desk.”

Cyrus laughed. “And the talk part? Feels like you’re holding out of me Buffy…”

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “He still keeps his shirt and binder on, saying he doesn’t even like looking down himself, but...he took his pants off…”

“No way!” Cyrus smiled. “That’s huge!” Then he paused. “Outer pants or underwear included?”

“Underwear included,” she said. “He trusted me enough to see him. Poor guy was so nervous,” she said. “But in the end...it worked out really well.”

“I won’t ask you for any details you don’t think Marty would appreciate you sharing,” he said. “But…?”

Buffy laughed. “He let me reciprocate this time...and we officially had sex that wasn’t one-sided.”

“Yay!” He said. “I’m proud of you and how maturely you’re handling your relationship.”

“Speaking of maturely handling your relationship...are you still PG-13?”

It was Cyrus’s turn to blush. “We’re creeping out of the edge of PG-13 to the outskirts of R. We’re in the middle there, but still in PG-13 area,” he said. 

“Aww, you’re getting a little nervous,” she teased. “So what does that mean?”

He sighed. “The only skin contact between us has no shirts,” he said. 

“But….?”

“But...we’re...feeling each other?”

“Feeling? As in…?” She gestured to him suggestively. 

“Yes, that,” he said. “We’re taking baby steps out of there,” he said. “Through our clothes there though.”

“Taking it slow,” Buffy tilted her head. “Nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone should go at their own pace.”

“You’re probably one of the few people to honestly think that,” he said. “Most would be like ‘you’re both gay, hot for each other, and sleeping in the same bed. You should take your clothes off and screw each other until you’re brain dead.’ It’s so dumb.”

“But...have you thought about why you two haven’t done that, exactly?” She asked. 

“We’ve acknowledged it,” he said. “We’re afraid of going before we’re ready, and ruining the amazing relationship we have. We want to make sure we’re one hundred percent comfortable and communicative with each other before taking the big leap, so to speak.”

“Good for you guys,” she said. “Too many people our age wouldn’t think that through and just...dive in headfirst.”

“I mean,” Cyrus said. “You and Marty already had sex…”

“We talked it through, had to build up barriers of trust, and most importantly, me and Marty are different people than you and T.J.,” she said. “Marty and I are very...physical people. We show affection through actions, like him carrying me across a finish line at a marathon. You and T.J. are more verbal in terms of affection. You guys started falling for each other when you had your first big talk at the swing set that day I found you, and everything you guys do, it’s by talking it out.”

“I guess I’ve never really noticed that…”

“I’m surprised you haven’t noticed that,” Buffy said. “Think about every big thing you two have gone through. The gun incident, his dyscalculia, even his name...which I still don’t know…”

“And you won’t know until T.J. tells you himself,” Cyrus said. 

“Fair enough. Even everything involving Kira after the fact,” she said. “Talking is what works for you and T.J., action and competition is what works for me and Marty, and for other couples, it will be other things. Like for whoever ends up dating Jonah, patience will be the biggest thing they’ll need.”

Cyrus laughed at that. “He really is a sweet kid. He just needs major help.”

* * *

T.J. only got home from practice after Cyrus had already showered and changed into his sweatpants and an old shirt from a middle school event he had gone to. He didn’t even remember the event, but it had “13th Annual Showapalooza” on it. 

“Hey,” T.J. said. “I’m an idiot aren’t I?” He groaned. 

“Okay, what’s making you say that babe?” Cyrus asked, sitting on the bed and inviting T.J. to sit with him. 

“Honestly, it’s what Marty called me.”

* * *

_ T.J. and Marty were sitting on the bleachers, taking five during practice and talking to each other about the States and Nationals, which they had qualified for, when a group of girls giggled and walked over to them.  _

_ “Hey, you’re T.J. Kippen, right?” The red headed girl in the middle giggled.  _

_ “Uh, yeah...I’m T.J., and that’s Marty Sousa,” he said.  _

_ “I’m Bethany,” she said. “And these are my friends Rachel and Elizabeth.” The boys smiled politely and greeted them, causing them to giggle and twirl their hair. “We’re on the girl’s JV team...Marty, you’re dating the captain of the girl’s varsity team, right? Buffy?” _

_ “Yeah,” he said. “You gotten to know her?” _

_ “Only a little,” she said. “We’re hoping to get to know her better next year when we try out for Varsity.” _

_ “You should, Buffy’s a great captain,” T.J. said. “Believe me, I was the captain who was a total dick to her in middle school, and helped her be a better captain than I was the next year.” _

_ “Oh...that’s cool,” she said. “So...like, the only girls you hang out with are like, your sister and Buffy right?” _

_ “And my sister’s girlfriend Andi, but she goes to SAVA so we don’t get to hang out as often as we’d like,” he said.  _

_ “Oh, that’s cool...that’s cool,” The girls shared a look and Elizabeth squealed a little. “Can we see you around? You know? Before states? When the jersey ceremony is going on?” _

_ “Uh...okay?” He said. The girls smiled and left, waving and then giggling again. Marty looked at T.J. in a mix of bemusement and pain.  _

_ “Dude...please tell me you’re not *that* oblivious…” _

_ “What are you talking about?” _

_ “You really are an oblivious disaster gay idiot, aren’t you?” Marty groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. _

_ “What? Spit it out Sousa.” _

_ “Kippen...they were flirting with you!” _

* * *

“Yeah…” Cyrus said, trying not to laugh. “It was pretty obvious, even from you telling it to me…”

T.J. groaned and fell back on the bed. “I am a disaster gay idiot.” 

“Yeah…” Cyrus climbed onto his lap and pulled T.J. up so he was propped on his elbows. “But you’re my disaster gay idiot.”

T.J. laughed a little. “And you’re my distinguished gay boyfriend,” he said, pulling Cyrus in by the back of his neck and kissing him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Cyrus lay back on his bed, panting, trying to focus on the ceiling and make the room stop spinning after what he just experienced. He took deep breaths, trying to slow down his heart rate and looked at his arm, where he left angry red marks from biting down on it to stay as quiet as possible. Clearly it was a long sleeve shirt kind of day today. 

He slowly sat up and looked in the direction of the en-suite bathroom, hearing T.J. shuffling around in there. He looked down at himself and then his arm again before he pulled his pants and boxers up from around his knees and slowly stood up, making his way to the bathroom. 

He went into the bathroom, watching T.J. gargle and rinse with Listerine for the fifth time. “There,” he said. “Now I think you’ll kiss me again.”

“Thelonious Jagger Kippen, I told you like seventeen times now, I would kiss you even without you using up half of my mouthwash.”

“I also brushed my teeth three times,” he said. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t weirded out. I mean...after what I just did…”

“You need to clear your head of this internalized homophobia,” he said. 

“I don’t think that’s homophobia…” T.J. frowned. “I think it’s just most people feeling weird about tasting...well...themselves.”

“Would you be?”

“Maybe a little,” T.J. said. “Never really had the opportunity to think about it until now.” He stepped forward and kissed Cyrus deeply. Cyrus sighed happily tasting the minty fresh breath. “But if it meant kissing you, I wouldn’t care what your breath smelled and tasted like, as long as I could keep kissing you forever.” 

Cyrus laughed a little and blushed. “People aren’t supposed to be *that* romantic after what we just did!” 

“Then people don’t appreciate how big of a step this really is,” T.J. said. “Especially for us. This is seen as a quick thing that means nothing...it meant just about everything for me. Means how much you trusted me to take this step.”

“It also means how much you trust me for being able to do this without worrying that you’re screwing things up,” Cyrus said, taking his hand and lacing their fingers. 

“What can I say? You’re just about the best thing that’s happened to me.”

* * *

“You’re joking,” Buffy said with a delighted chuckle and a smile. “Who know Kippen could be  _ that  _ insanely romantic?”

“I did, for a while now,” Cyrus said. “You did tell me he’s the best.”

“After he used to be the worst,” she countered. “What brought him on to be this romantic?”

“Honestly? You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me, Goodman.”

“Alright,” he said, and looked around to make sure nobody was around at the park they were sitting in. “He blew me.”

“Blew you….a kiss?” She raised her eyebrow. 

“Blew me in the traditional, definitely not PG-13 related sense,” Cyrus countered. 

“Whoa...wait, he blew you?! Like that?!” She sat up straighter. “I would’ve thought it would’ve been the other way around first.”

“Why?” Cyrus asked. 

“I dunno. Just the way you two are, I guess?” She said. “You’re the one who’s more...open and honest?”

“That’s probably just because I’ve been accepting myself for like a year longer than he has. He’s just as gay as I am,” Cyrus countered.

“I know that,” she said. “Maybe I’m still working through some of my biases?”

“Maybe,” he said. “I do act more stereotypically gayer,” he said. “Let me guess, you’d also guess what my sex position would be?”

She sighed. “Would you be offended if I said I thought you’d be a bottom?” She asked, wincing slightly. 

“Only 50%,” he said. “We’ve actually talked about it. We’re way too equal, if you follow me.”

“You know what...I kinda see it,” she said, nodding. “Because neither of you would be okay with only one thing or another. And both of you guys hate being one sided in any aspect of your relationship…”

“Exactly. We could literally flip a coin to decide who does what and be happy,” he said. “Though I’m assuming its different with you and Marty?”

“Very...for one thing, the dynamic is different, and us straight people don’t really have tops or bottoms or vers...we just...go.”

“And what about his gender dysphoria? Is that affecting anything?”

“Well, actually…we went online for some private shopping a while back, asked Bowie and Bex for a huge favor...and shipped a little something to make him feel more comfortable with having sex with me until he’s old enough to be able to have surgery.”

“What did you buy? If it’s not something that would make Marty feel awkward?”

Buffy blushed a little at that. “It wasn’t just one thing…”

“I’m officially impressed by your guts and tenacity,” Cyrus laughed. “Go forth and feel pleasure, fair Buffy of Basketball.”

* * *

T.J. sat on the bleachers right next to Cyrus as they switched who was on the court during practice, and Cyrus handed him his water. 

“So...what time are you going to be done?”

“Not for another hour and a half? Why?” He asked. 

“I was thinking about returning the favor you gave me this morning...if that’s okay with you?” 

T.J. bit his lip to hide a blush and a smile before turning to look at him. “You have no idea how tempted I am to drag you over to the locker room so I wouldn’t have to wait,” he teased. “But let’s leave the locker room to making out?”

“Good idea.” 

T.J. looked up and groaned at the three girls headed his way. “Damn it.”

“Are those them?” He asked. “You could just tell them you’re not interested…”

“And risk another Kira? Buffy can’t threaten to bury  **all ** of them…”

The girls stopped by in front of them. “Hey T.J…,” the redhead flirted. Cyrus pursed his lips. “Oh...who’s that?”

“That’s Cyrus Goodman,” he said. “I’m staying with him while my mom is out of town.”

“Oh...so...you could have your house to yourself...if you wanted alone time?” She flirted and Cyrus almost snorted out the water he was drinking keeping in a laugh. 

“Yeah...not really...my sister and I are staying at other people’s houses...with their families. I’m even in the same room as Cyrus until my mom helps my grandma.”

“Oh...that’s a shame...luckily my parents are gone for the weekend...and they let me stay at home all by myself.”

Cyrus was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” he said quickly, all but running out of the gym and almost dying on the floor of the locker room of laughter. Meanwhile T.J. was stuck outside with the girl.

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah…” he smiled a little. “That’s just Cyrus.”

“You two are good friends?”

“We’re really close...like...really close…” he almost wanted to come out right there, but who knows what their reactions would have been like? And he hadn’t talked it through coming out with Cyrus...and this was a two person thing since they were dating each other.

“Maybe we can set him up with Rebecca Burgess!”

“Oh...uh...you see...Cyrus has a very specific type...not that Rebecca isn’t great...but...I don’t want her feelings to get hurt after…” He looked around and called the coach over, saying he had a bit of a headache. The coach excused him. “I should probably get home. Lots of math homework…”

“Oh, alright then...see you around...and don’t forget about the jersey ceremony!”

T.J. rolled his eyes and went into the locker room, making sure nobody else was in there before finding Cyrus and kissing him deeply. 

Cyrus looked shocked for a second before kissing him back. “What’s going on?”

“I got excused early,” T.J. replied. “We’re going home...and I’m hoping we lose our pants in your room…”

“Thel…” Cyrus’s eyes widened happily. 

“I think I want to see you return the favor...and then I want another go at what I did this morning.”


	7. Chapter 7

Cyrus and T.J. were at Andi’s house, where she was home for the weekend, with Jonah, Buffy, Marty, and Amber, all of them wrapping up some homework. He and T.J. were sitting side by side, their arms touching though Cyrus refused to roll up one of his sleeves, the one with the angry red mark he bit down on to muffle himself when T.J. went down on him…seven times already. 

Buffy shot him a knowing look and he shot her one back. Having each other’s dirty laundry could be risky but Buffy and Cyrus trusted each other, and Andi looked at the two of them and rolled her eyes, going back to building her model for her homework. She didn’t even want to know. Bex was serving snacks and looking around weirdly,

“Okay, you know it’s too quiet and boring in here when the adult is telling you all to wrap it up! You should be going on group dates...find the person for Jonah,” she teased, poking him and making him blush. “Plotting on what to do the next few dances…”

“Remind you that not all of us are “out” outside this house,” Cyrus said with a pointed look with T.J. looking up at her as well, in agreement.

“Okay, so group hang at the next social event with sneaky handholding and excuses to go off in some corner to make out? Or do whatever so long as you have protection.”

“Mom!” Andi said.

“What? I was a teenager once too! I was your age when I had you!”

“That doesn’t mean joining in on the suggestive trading!” 

“It’s not suggestive teasing, it’s tlc from an adult who wants the best for you and won’t judge since I know exactly what you’re going through...well...the hetero presenting version…which the closest is Buffy and Marty…huh. I just realized that no couple here runs the risk of accidental pregnancies right about now.”

“One perk of being queer, I guess,” Marty joked awkwardly, to which Buffy put her hand on his and just shook her head, telling him not to even try.

“Hey, it’s one less thing I personally have to worry about being the cool mom,” she said. “Because god knows if either of you had gotten pregnant or gotten someone pregnant, all the parents would be on my ass. Including my own mother.”

“We all fear the wrath of Cece, don’t worry,” Jonah said. 

“Okay, but I’m serious, take a break! You’re all quiet! Go to the mall or something!” She said. “You’re making me antsy just looking at you!”

“We don’t have money or a way to get there. T.J. and Amber share a car and they both have no gas money,” Andi said. “You’re stuck with us.”

Bex tossed her keys at Amber. “Not anymore. Take the car, you can all sped $50 each on the credit card Andi has in her purse just...get out of here!”

* * *

“You seriously have the coolest mom,” T.J. said, cozying up to Cyrus, who was sitting in his lap. Buffy was sitting on Marty’s so Jonah was awkwardly sitting in the middle while Amber was driving and Andi was shotgun. 

“She probably had some crazy convoluted plan that she wants to be alone for...or she’s hoping I’m away from my house so she and dad can have alone time...I’m not sure what’s worse honestly, and I don’t want to think about either,” Andi said. “Let’s just be happy we have these fifty dollars each. I say...split up for a bit and regroup in an hour for food court food?”

“You’re on, Come on,” Marty grabbed both T.J. and Jonah’s arms and dragged them away. 

“Good god, what’s the dumbass trio gonna do now?” Buffy asked, then they turned over their shoulder and went off to go look at some potential clothes for dances and the schoolwide State Championship Celebration.

Meanwhile, Marty was dragging T.J. and Jonah into a build a bear workshop. 

“Marty...are we here to help you win some non-existent competition with Buffy?” T.J. asked. 

“She literally made a wall of chocolates around my third period desk. I had to sit on the floor in the front to take notes because there wasn’t any way for me to sit at my desk and take notes,” he said. “She’s not winning this.”

The two boys groaned and looked around build a bear until Marty got a crazy look in his eyes. “We’re not going to use the fifty dollars on ourselves, are we,” Jonah said, not even nothing to follow Marty’s gaze yet. T.J. sighed and shook his head. “I’ll force Cyrus to share, and Marty to give up his meal for you. Now let’s see what this head dumbass is planning.”

“I thought you were the head dumbass,” Jonah said but followed. 

* * *

So not only was the bear the same height as Cyrus sitting on T.J.’s shoulders and waving his arms, they had to wait two hours for the attendants to refill the stuffing machine twice before Marty decorated it with all the bows and ribbons he could find, and then bought two regular sized bunnies alone with that.

Jonah’s job was to carry the bunnies. 

“Marty, you’ve got to grab the head AND shoulders!”

“T! Careful not to let the arms drag! It’s a white bear! I don’t want it dirty before it reaches Buffy!”

“Then you should have gotten a smaller bear!”

The two kept bickering when the same girl that had been popping up everywhere T.J. was showed up. He swore she were stalking him. “Hey Tyler James,” Bethany cooed. 

“Not my name.”

“Oh...and will anyone already know your name?”

“People with the last name Kippen and Cyrus, and that’s about it,” he said, struggling to prop the bear up. 

“Maybe I’ll just have to change my own name then,” she said giggling. Jonah hid his face in the bunnies to stop from laughing out loud. “Is that for me?”

“Nope, for Buffy,” Marty said. “I wanna see her top this!”

“I wanna see her take care of this!” T.J. said. “There’s a chance this is bigger than her bedroom!”

“Yeah...that might not even fit in Andi Shack...and it’s empty now,” Jonah said. 

“Andi Shack?”

“Place belonging to my sister’s girlfriend,” T.J. said. “She used to craft in it before going to SAVA.”

“Oh, cool,” she said. “Are you one into big romantic gestures, T.J.?” She asked, and T.J. accidentally slipped on the floor under the bear’s big fluffy tail. 

“Sousa! I fucking swear, this is the last time I’m helping you with this,” T.J. grumbled. 

“Maybe you can take the bunnies instead?” Marty suggested. 

“Yeah...I’m not giving up the bunnies for an actual life sized polar bear,” Jonah said. “You two have fun.”

“So…” Bethany questioned T.J. again. “Would you do these huge romantic gestures?”

“I’m more into small, meaningful gestures,” T.J. said, then he smiled, he had a wicked idea. “We better go make a delivery. Dumbass trio, away!”

“Told you that you were the leader,” Jonah said, following easily before the two struggling and grunting boys.


	8. Chapter 8

Cyrus was lost to the world. All that mattered was his boyfriend on top of him and his lips that were connected to his own. He almost hoped T.J.’s mother never came home so that he could start every morning like this.

...almost.

Of course he hoped there wasn’t any tragedy in T.J.’s life to make his mother stay away...but Cyrus wanted to be selfish for the next few minutes. He felt like it was well deserved after years of denying himself and still staying in the closet. But that was also for T.J. Who knows how people could react to the captain of the basketball team being gay? Sure he hoped most people wouldn’t care, who wouldn’t hope that? But there was still a chance of people not taking it well and making life hell for Cyrus and T.J.

But that didn’t matter at this very second. Right now, T.J. was making out with Cyrus, hovering on top of him, pressed chest to chest. It wasn’t their usual frantic make outs that left them breathless, but a slow, languid one to help bring their heart-rates down, because they definitely needed that. They simply held each other enjoying each other as the sunlight filtered in from the windows. 

“You know,” T.J. murmured against Cyrus’s lips. “This may be the only way to wake me up without me complaining.”

“You’re such a teenage boy,” Cyrus teased back. 

“A totally gay one…”

“Good thing I’m also gay.”

“Alright, let’s be gay together,” T.J. said with fake resolve. “We can do crimes.”

“No crimes.”

“But-“

“No crimes. High school isn’t a “lunch Detention” sort of place Thelonious,” he said. “We’re almost in college which means we’re almost in the real world,” he said. 

“Would skipping school today and staying just like this count as a crime?” He asked, kissing Cyrus’s neck and making it very hard for him not to melt. 

“It does in my book. No crimes, no cutting class…” he bit his lip after talking. “We need to start getting ready for school...which means clothes…”

“I prefer it this way…” T.J. said in his ear, and Cyrus had to suppress a shiver. 

“I would be lying if I disagreed…” he said. “But unfortunately society requires us to wear clothes. So get up and put pants on.”

T.J. groaned a little but kissed Cyrus one last time before heading over to grab fresh underwear and a pair of jeans before going to the bathroom. Cyrus sighed and got up and started getting dressed as well. When he went into the bathroom after T.J. got dressed to go brush his teeth when he looked at his reflection and groaned frustrated. 

“Really Thelonious Jagger?” He said.

“What?”

“You gave me a goddamn hickey on my neck!” 

“Oh...oops...uh…” he looked over and noticed the hickey. “Not gonna lie, it’s a little hot…”

“Teej!”

“Sorry! Sorry!” He said, grabbing his phone. I’m texting Amber. She’ll meet us in my car before classes and she’ll bring her makeup to cover it up.”

“And with my parents?” He gestured out the door. 

“We’ll tell them I forgot about a pre-basketball meeting and we have to leave right now, we’ll buy breakfast at school?” 

Cyrus sighed. “Tell Amber I better not be late for homeroom.”

* * *

Buffy tried not to laugh as Cyrus told her about his morning. He had even taken a picture of his neck before Amber, admittedly, covered it up really well. Of course wearing a shirt with a collar helped hide it. Buffy looked at the picture and a involuntarily snorted out a little laugh. 

“I’m sorry Cy...but I mean...Marty’s never given me a hickey…”

“That sucks for you,” Cyrus quipped back. “Means he doesn’t love you as much as my boo does.”

At school, Cyrus and T.J. refer to each other to their friends as boo and babe, keeping it neutral so nobody else knows who or what gender they’re referring to. 

“Oh Marty cares,” she said. “He just knows how to keep me within dress code. And if need be...I have my own makeup and don’t have to hope he has a sister with makeup in a similar shade to my own skin,” she laughed. “So...this morning...does that mean you two finally did it?”

He sighed. “Depends on your definition, I guess,” he said, leaning back against his locker. “Not in the traditional...penetrative way...but if sex is only that way, then poor lesbians, the eternal virgins,” he joked dryly. “But we’ve gone both ways with oral so…”

“Wanna settle on Kinda for now?” She asked. “Like...yes sex, but not the full arrangement of it, so to speak?” 

“That’s...a good way for now…” he said. “Wait...so how do you and Marty define it?”

“Without going into details that would embarrass him and really not matter to the rest of the world,” she said. “We’re settling it on the full arrangement of sex currently possible, with the chance of expansion in the future.”

“Good answer,” he nodded. “Wonder if Andi feels left out of these conversations?”

Buffy laughed slightly and shook her head. “Last time I talked about anything further than making out with Marty to her, she covered her ears and started singing Disney songs. I don’t think she’s too upset about not being involved in these conversations.”

“Hey, if she’s not comfortable talking about this stuff, who are we to push it?” Cyrus said. “I’m glad I can have absolutely no limits with you though. I would literally explode without being able to talk about this stuff.”

“Same here, besides,” she said getting close and saying it quietly so nobody else would hear. “Every girl needs a Gay Best Friend.”

He shoved her with that comment.

* * *

It took every fiber if T.J.’s being not to lob the basketball he was dribbling right at Bethany’s head when she walked in to him warming up before practice. 

“Hey Thomas Jones,” 

“Not my name,” he said. “Though it’s a new guess. Haven’t heard that one.”

“Any chance I’m getting closer?” 

He shook his head. “You would literally never guess my name. Nobody can.”

“Maybe one day you’ll tell me?”

He pretended to think about it. “No, probably not. Not ever. It’s even redacted in my school records.” He shot the basket and went to grab the ball. “Don’t you do anything other than memorize my schedule?”

“Ha, you’re funny,” she giggled and twirled her hair. “I came to talk to you actually. You know, Kira is the captain of J.V., right?” 

He froze at that and stopped dribbling, grabbing the ball and holding it under his arm. “I knew that. She’s only there so she can play and be on a different team than Buffy.”

“I didn’t know that detail, but I knew they didn’t like each other,” she said, shrugging. “But Kira told me that either you’re ignorant or a hypocrite...but I didn’t want to believe that you’d do something hypocritical…”

He clenched his jaw. “What am I a hypocrite about, Bethany?”

“Kira said that the boy’s team doesn’t take girls because there’s girls teams, right?”

“That’s what I told her when Buffy kicked her out of the middle school girl’s team for being a bad team member and making fun of the other girls who were trying their best,” he said. 

“Well...then why are you letting Marty pretend to be a boy and play with you instead of on a girls team?”

T.J.’s blood ran cold and he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the gym, looking at her seriously. “You don’t say that.”

“What?”

“Look, Kira almost ruined all of my friendships, almost fucked up my life with her bullshit. Now, I don’t accept homophobia, transphobia, racism, or sexism around me. If you’re honestly ignorant about this shit, then learn now and never say that again,” he said, he was livid but he wasn’t shouting his voice was dangerously low. 

“T.J.?” She looked a little scared. Good.

“Marty is a boy. He was assigned female at birth at the hospital but he is a boy and has been a boy and will forever be a boy,” he said. “Kira is problematic as hell. I tried to be friends with her once. I honestly tried, but after everything she said, she lost her chances with me.”

“Oh..I mean...I didn’t know...I just…”

“Learn from what I’m saying,” he said. “And if you ever say this sort of shit again, we’re done for good, and I won’t ever even think about interacting with you, like I did with Kira. And Marty is a boy and that’s how everyone at school sees him. Nobody except a select few of us know about his past. I don’t know how Kira found out, but if you’re a good person, you’ll shut Kira up the next time she tries to say shit like that. And if I find out anybody heard what you just said to me from you, I’m calling the cops and reporting you for a hate crime with hate speech.” 

She looked almost to the brink of tears and he sighed. “Look, I used to be an ass, and I tried..I’m trying to be better, but if anyone says bad things about my friends...I lose it and revert back to my old self. I hate it, so please...please...never make me lose it again.” 

He left and went back to the gym, looking for the girl’s J.V. Coach to report Kira.


	9. Chapter 9

Cyrus woke up to rustling and he groaned. The big State Championship games were tonight and tomorrow (T.J. probably explained how it worked about half a million times but Cyrus still didn’t get it, but supported him anyways) and T.J. had to be at the school much earlier than usual and was going to go to a hotel three cities over for the next two nights, so Cyrus was already dreading sleeping alone after nearly two months of sleeping with the human version of a space heater and teddy bear. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re leaving already,” he groaned. 

“Sorry muffin,” he said. “We gotta do drills and a bunch of good luck rituals...but I want you to do something for me…”

“Kippen, if you’re asking me to do some sports thing...you’re going to jinx the game.”

T.J. laughed and smiled at him with what Cyrus called his *heart eyes* (which T.J. jokingly said was the time Cyrus needed to lay off the anime). “It’s a little tradition. No actual sports involved, I promise. Just…” He looked at him almost a little nervously. “I picked out your clothes?”

“Are you telling me or asking me?”

“Well...I picked out some things...obviously you don’t have to wear it because you can make your own choices...but it’s my jersey and my hoodie. The camo one you said brings out my eyes.”

“And remove that hoodie from your possession?”

“Only for today.”

“Is there a reason?”

“Yes...but I won’t tell you until later. It’s a surprise.”

“Thelonious!”

“I’m serious!” He said. “I don’t want to jinx it now. Please?”

Cyrus chuckled. “How could I possibly, in my right mind, say no?”

T.J. smiled and leaned over to kiss him. “I gotta go pick up Marty, so Buffy’s coming over to pick you up. See you at school.” 

* * *

Buffy came to pick up Cyrus right as he was eating breakfast and was laying her hand on the horn. “Come on! You don’t want to miss the Grant traditions!”

“I’m coming!” Cyrus said, running out of the house and shouting a goodbye to his stepmother and father before getting into the car with her. “What’s so important about these traditions? Other than my boyfriend participating in them?”

“They’re fun,” she said. “And Kippen made plans,” she said, seeing Cyrus wear T.J.’s hoodie and smiling. “What are you wearing underneath that camo?” She teased. 

“Oh my god, are you a pervert?” Cyrus joked back and opened the jacket, showing off T.J.’s dark green jersey. “Do you know why he wanted me to wear this?” 

Buffy smiled and unzipped her own jacket to show that she was also wearing a Grant High jersey, but she had Marty’s number instead. 

“Okay,” he said. “We both have our boyfriend’s jersey. Is this one of the traditions?”

“Yup,” she said. “T.J. actually texted me a whole script to tell you.”

“Why didn’t he text me?” Cyrus looked puzzled. 

“A mix of me being able to better explain the traditions...and T.J. being nervous out of his mind,” she said. “The jersey tradition is basically everyone lining the halls while the players come out, and there’s two outcomes. The first is that a player will have their jersey in their hand and they’ll ask out a girl by giving her their jersey...though it’s happening less and less...so that’s a jersey-posal.”

“Like a prom-posal minus the prom?” Cyrus asked. 

“Pretty much,” Buffy admitted. “But there’s the second one...our case...or my case and your case still pending…”

“Which is…”

“The girlfriend is already wearing the jersey and has a jacket over it. Then, when their boyfriend runs by them...they take off the jacket and throw it at the player, who’ll then come over and kiss them.” 

“Hence why you have a jersey and I…” Cyrus stopped in realization. “Is...is T.J. asking me…?”

“He’s saying that he’s ready to come out...but only if you are,” she said. “He put the ball in your court.”

Cyrus took a deep breath. “This is a lot to think about…” he said. “How long until the ceremony?”

“A half hour,” she said. “But...if he’s ready to come out, that’s a signal from him that he thinks that the school is going to be generally accepting. He’d never do something that would hurt you in the short or long term.”

Cyrus nodded. “You’re right..but I’m still nervous about coming out itself...it’s one thing doing it to my friends...but a school?”

“It’s okay, that’s why the ball is in your court. He loves you,” she said. “He’d understand if you don’t want to come out.”

* * *

They arrived at the school and immediately went to line the lockers, with Buffy explaining that reserve players went first, and last were the lieutenant, Marty, and the captain, T.J. Cyrus kept the hoodie zipped up to the top, looking around at everyone. 

“I still can’t believe Kippen is such a hypocrite, with so called ‘Marty’ on the boys team,” Kira was saying from across the hall. Buffy was about to head over to ram her face in the nearest fire alarm when suddenly.

“Kira, shut the hell up,” Bethany said. T.J. had told Cyrus about what she said before and he and Buffy looked shocked. 

“Bethany, I think you’re forgetting-“

“Kira, you don’t know shit. Either learn about it or get the hell out. Either way, shut the hell up.” 

Cyrus smiled, proud of her. But then she continued. “Besides, when T.J. jersey-poses to me, he’ll be happy to see that I got you to be nice to him and his friends.”

“Oh my god, she is more oblivious than Jonah,” Buffy said quietly in Cyrus’s ear. 

“I know right...think she’ll be crushed?”

“Hopefully not spiteful,” she said back. Then some music started playing over the P.A. System. “It’s starting!” 

Cyrus’s heart started beating fast, and he saw players start running out, trickling out slowly and running. Some got on their knees in front of girls with a jersey, making their proposal more official looking, and almost all the girls said yes. The others got a jacket to the face and then the player would go over and kiss their girlfriends before running off again. 

Then Marty came out of the gym and Buffy happily threw off her jacket and he caught it easily, running over to her and dipping her before kissing her. Cyrus laughed while he cheered and clapped. Of course Marty had to outdo everybody else there by being extra with Buffy. It wouldn’t be Marty if he didn’t. 

“Show off,” she laughed, and kissed him again. “See you in homeroom?”

“You got it,” he smiled, kissing his cheek before he ran off. 

Then Cyrus got butterflies as the cheers came when T.J. came out, waving at all the cheering kids. You would have thought he was some famous sports star, not the captain of a high school basketball team. But to Cyrus, he was more than either of those...he was like the center of his universe at that very moment. 

He seemed to glow, and the world seemed to go in slow motion when T.J. looked over and smiled at him. Distantly, he heard Bethany’s confusion about where T.J.’s jersey was. And right then, Cyrus knew he was done hiding.

T.J. couldn’t describe the absolute and unadulterated joy he felt when he felt his jacket hit his shoulder and he looked over to see Cyrus proudly wearing his jersey. He ran over and picked up his officially out boyfriend, spinning him around a little. “You did it!”

“I did! But you did it first!” He said laughing.

“Because I want to kiss you everywhere,” he said. “If I may?”

Cyrus looked over T.J.’s shoulder and saw a completely perplexed Bethany standing there, looking at Cyrus and T.J. like they were aliens. “You may,” he said. “But it’s your job to explain to Bethany that we’re gay for each other.”

T.J. laughed and mumbled out a “Deal.” Before kissing him, putting his arms around Cyrus’s wait, while Cyrus put his own arms around T.J.’s neck. His world was absolutely, 100%, irredeemably, perfect.


	10. Chapter 10 - The End

Cyrus also had one other job as the captain’s boyfriend before states. He had to get the “Game Ball” (which wasn’t a ball that was going to be used in the game, simply to confuse Cyrus) and have all the player’s girlfriends and dates for States sign the ball, then he and Buffy, the “lieutenant’s” girlfriend, were going to sign it at the catwalk of the school in front of everyone before sending the team off. 

He was a little nervous, but all the players’ girlfriends said that he and T.J. made a really cute couple and that they were happy for them, and they were all being serious and genuine, which made Cyrus smile. “I can’t believe how accepting this school is!” He said. “Even with the whole Kira debacle.”

“I know,” Buffy said. “Restores my faith in humanity, kind of...let’s see how well that holds up now,” she said seeing Bethany headed their way.

“Hey Cyrus,” she said, rubbing her arm. “Hi Buffy…”

“Hey Bethany,” Cyrus said cautiously, but friendly. “What’s up?”

“Well...I don’t know if T.J. told you guys about the whole me repeating what Kira said about Marty…”

“I heard,” Buffy said, also being cautious but less friendly. “Where are you going with this?”

“I wanted to apologize,” she said. “After T.J. explained it...I looked up what trans was, and ignored what Kira and my parents kept saying it was...my parents still say it but I don’t agree with them on most things anyways...what’s one more?” She said shrugging. 

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that,” Cyrus said. 

“So...you understand what Trans is now?” Buffy asked. 

“I mean...for the most part...I’m still confused on a lot of things but I don’t want to sound rude asking questions or offend Marty…”

“The only person who could work that out with you is Marty himself,” Buffy said. “I can’t answer these things on his behalf.”

She nodded. “I also wanted to say that I’m happy for you and T.J...really,” she chuckled. “Even if I did have a bit of a crush on him…”

“Yeah...we could tell,” Cyrus said. “But after some things that happened with Kira...we were both a little afraid of saying anything then…”

“I understand...I just feel a little silly for crushing on a gay guy…”

Cyrus smiled sympathetically and put his arm on her shoulder. “If it makes you feel any better, my first crush, the one that helped me realize that I’m gay...is just about the straightest dude you could ever meet, so I never had a chance in hell with him.”

She smiled a little. “Makes me feel a little better...could I ask who it was?”

He nodded. “Jonah Beck. But now we’re good friends.”

“He’s the cute one that hangs out with T.J. and Marty, right?”

Buffy laughed a little. “That guy could make anyone have a crush on him,” she said. “But yeah. We call those three the Dumbass trio.”

“Last time I saw them all together, Marty and T.J. were struggling with the giant bear…” 

“Oh that bear,” she said rolling her eyes. “Marty ended up paying for Jonah, Cyrus and T.J. to Uber home so we could attempt to stuff the bear in the car we came in. It now takes up literally half of my room.”

“Testament to the dumbass trio,” Cyrus said. “And I can tell you that Jonah is a great friend, but his last two girlfriends said that he’s not the greatest boyfriend…of course his last two girlfriends are now dating each other so who knows?”

“Think you could introduce me?” She asked sheepishly. 

“No promises or guarantees...but sure...I’ll let you two meet and at least say hi.” 

She smiled and held her hand out for a fist bump, which his smiled and returned.

* * *

Everything following that was nerve wracking. He and Buffy had to sign the ball before handing it to T.J. and Marty in front of the coach and Dr. Metcalf on the catwalk in front of the whole school, and shared another kiss there, thankfully to mostly cheers and one boo from Kira, and the team got herded into the school buses to go to the hotel for the game the next three nights (He was still confused on how that was going to work). 

He was in Buffy’s car, feeling miserable that he wouldn’t be able to be with T.J. this whole time when he saw her turn the wrong direction for their neighborhood. “Buff….where are we going?”

“Oh…didn’t I tell you?” She responded with mock innocence. “I decided to treat us to see the game...and stay in the room next door to Marty and T.J.’s,” she said. “Did you know their room only has one bed?”

“Okay…?” He said still confused. 

“Our room also only has one bed...and a hidden door connecting both rooms….”

“Immediately understanding...immediately liking where this is going…”

“And Marty may be trying to be both the ultimate wingman for you as well as have a bit of self interest himself and bought you some things that he knows might be...necessary…” she gestured at the plastic bag in the backseat and Cyrus grabbed it and looked inside. 

“Buffy...why are there lube and condoms in here?” He started turning a little red. 

“SO you have options. Not that you and T.J. have to do anything,” she said. “But still...could be fun…I have my own stuff in my bags.”

“Speaking of bags...I don’t have any!”

“You do. Marty packed one from your mom’s house, and got her permission for you to do this, and she called your dad letting him know you’re doing this. Everything’s all set.”

“I’m not sure if I should be elated, or terrified of you.”

“Oh Cy...you know the answer is both.”

* * *

Which is how Cyrus found himself showering in what was going to be Marty and T.J.’s room on the roster, if Marty wasn’t already immediately planning to go straight to what was supposed to be his and Buffy’s room...basically the plan was to surprise T.J. 

Cyrus had a plan to shower and then change into his usual sleepwear when T.J. opened the door and immediately dropped his duffel bag in shock.

“You’re here….”

“I am…”

“In my room…”

“In your room…”

“Wearing only a towel…”

“In my defense...I had actual pants prepared…” he said turning a little red. 

“Is Marty being a wingman?” Cyrus nodded. 

“And having his own agenda next door with Buffy…” He nervously looked down at his towel and the pants sitting on the chair that he had originally planned to be wearing. “You know...I’ve actually been thinking...of course I didn’t want you to feel pressured...but I just wanted to…” he was stuttering and red in the face. 

“Are you...are you trying to say you’re ready?” T.J. asked. “You know...for...how did Marty and Buffy put it?”

“The full range of sex acts, so to speak?” Cyrus asked. “Yeah...I am...but you don’t have to be and we can just keep doing what we were or not do anything at all-“ he was cut off by T.J. kissing him.

“Yeah...I’m nervous as hell...but I’m ready too…” 

Cyrus smiled and his heart skipped a beat...and the knot of his towel loosened. 

* * *

“So…?” Buffy asked him from the stands at the game the next day. The teams were still warming up by shooting free throws and they were each smiling at their respective boyfriends. “Did it happen?” Cyrus blushed and nodded. “Oh…? And who did who?”

“Us both...to us both…” he said softly. “We took turns…”

“You two really are vers…” she smiled. “How do you feel…”

“Well… if you haven’t noticed...I don’t think T.J. wiped that dopey grin off of his face since last night.”

“Yours is pretty dopey too. I haven’t seen you look like that since your first kiss.”

“Buffy!”

T.J. waved to Marty to wrap up the drills and then ran over to the stands. “So...ready to see us win states?” 

Cyrus nodded. “Eventually I’ll learn how all this works. But I’m sure this wouldn’t have been possible without you as the captain.” 

He smiled and one of the other guys from the other team shouted at him. “Hey! Grant High! Are you gonna play or are you gonna sit there and kiss  ** _your boyfriend?!_ ** ” Some of his posse members started mocking him and making kissy faces and lewd noises at T.J. The other players at Grant started getting angry and Buffy was about to head over there when T.J. gave them a shit eating grin. 

“Good idea! I should get a good luck kiss from my actual boyfriend before the game!” And he pulled Cyrus in and gave him a nice, long kiss, with Cyrus happily kissing back, shocking Grant’s opponents and having everyone on their side cheer and some of them even throw out the occasional “Go Kippen!”

They pulled away and Cyrus kissed T.J.’s cheek. “Kick their asses babe.”

“I will for you, muffin. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Awww!”

“Oh shut up Buffy!” Cyrus laughed and gave her a little shove as T.J. blew Cyrus one last kiss before heading back onto the court. 

In absolutely every way imaginable, for the rest of the games and of pretty much high school, Cyrus Goodman’s life was undeniably,  **absolutely perfect.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I finished two fics in one day...I’m unstoppable! So I’d like to thank everybody who has followed this and I invite them to comment below (pretty please. This might be the only thing that will keep me sane throughout law school!) and message me on my tumblr “thegayagenda-forkids” and “abg-blah”.   
Feel free to also send me requests and follow my next series fic, a Hogwarts AU titled “Incredibly Enchanted.”   
Thanks again!   
I love you guys!  
#renewandimack!
> 
> and Have a Magical Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the support with my last few fics! I know my other one, “What the Hell Happened to Shadyside” is pretty dark, so here’s something that’s going to be 98% pure fluff to cheer you guys up. Please comment if you read this, after each chapter you read! It’s a huge favor for letting me know how many people are reading because I don’t get notified otherwise! It doesn’t have to be a great comment, but please, anything would be wonderful!!!
> 
> Have a magical day!


End file.
